


Friends to Lovers

by iamastaykid (ourjustqueen)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Boyfriend, Boyfriend Goals, Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Bang Chan, Cute Ending, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Idol Bang Chan, K-pop References, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Romantic Fluff, STAN TALENT STAN STRAY KIDS, Strangers to Lovers, Youtuber You, long hugs, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjustqueen/pseuds/iamastaykid
Summary: This is the story how you and Bang Chan went from friends to lovers.





	Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on tumblr if you follow [this link](https://iamastaykid.tumblr.com/post/181645488132/friends-to-lovers-bang-chan).

  * right
  * so here we go
  * this guy has just become my bias ~~probs won’t last for long though cause not doubt everyone in stray kids will become my bias~~
  * ANYWAY BACK TO THE REQUEST
  * meet chan
  * an adorable bean with lots of energy who has just debuted with the AMAZING group stray kids ~~pls stan stray kids I beg you~~
  * and meet y/n ~~that’s you!~~
  * a semi-famous youtuber living in seoul (who moved from h/c sometime last year) that posts dance videos online
  * so when the OUTSTANDING stray kids debuted, you ~~of course~~ , wanted to cover one of their songs
  * so after practising the choreography for hellevator for *insert time period here*, you tweeted out saying where you would be filming your cover so your viewers could come and watch
  * so that’s where you are now
  * in the streets of seoul filming your dance cover for hellevator
  * and it just so happens that stray kids ~~(who are doing a v live at the time)~~ are passing by
  * so when they hear their song being played they go to have a little look to see where their song is playing from
  * that’s when they discover a small crowd with you in the centre of it dancing at 110% to their song
  * and they’re like WOW
  * cause that choreo is hard af
  * like seriously
  * ~~I tried learning it once and I didn’t get very far lol~~
  * and they’re surprised at how quickly you learned it
  * so since they’re doing a v live they start showing their audience you dancing
  * and some people who are watching their live are like HOLY MOLY IT IS THE *insert youtube channel name here*
  * and that’s when seungmin dares one of the other members to jump in and start dancing with you
  * the boys are like HELL NO
  * but not chan
  * because he didn’t hear
  * because he was too busy watching you dance ;)
  * like he’s like dAmn you’re really good
  * that’s when woojin gives him a ‘little’ nudge
  * Chan is like wtf u doing m8
  * Minho repeats what seungmin said and is like I dare you to start dancing with them
  * when chan doesn’t move, he gets pushed ~~shoved~~ out the crowd and into the space where you are dancing
  * everyone stops and looks at him
  * and he’s like well it’s too late to turn back now
  * so what does he do
  * he
  * starts
  * to
  * dance
  * whilst his kids are laughing and filming him
  * you notice that someone starts dancing
  * so you go with the flow
  * and viola
  * you have a new dance partner
  * so then magically your somewhat small crowd grows in like 0.000001 seconds
  * and you’re like how the heck???
  * so you both continue dancing you still haven’t realise that it is THE bang chan
  * anyways
  * when the song has finished, everyone starts cheering
  * so you take a bow
  * and your partner claps for you 
  * you turn to your partner to ask who they are
  * THAT’s when you see who it is
  * you nearly screamed
  * instead you just grinned and ~~perhaps~~ definitely started to fangirl
  * chan is like wow this person can dance AND they’re cute too!
  * so you’re like wtf it’s chan from stray kids
  * that’s when the rest of stray kids appear
  * = you WTF x10000
  * they all say how amazing you were
  * and you’re like congratulations on debuting
  * and of course you ask to take a selfie with them
  * and they say yes!
  * so you go to stop to stop the video recording on your camera and set it on timer for your selfie
  * so ya’ll get in position
  * and somehow you end up next to chan
  * so he’s like “hi you were really good”
  * which causes you to become all blushy and smiley
  * THEN A FLASH GOES OFF
  * AND IT’S THE FLASH OF YOUR CAMERA
  * SO WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS POSING LIKE THE COOL GUYS THEY ARE YOU AND CHAN ARE LOOKING INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES LIKE OMG
  * ya’ll are so cute and you have just met him
  * so hug them once last time ~~i would have died by this point rip me~~ and then they go on their way
  * you’re like wtf just happened
  * so yeah
  * that’s how you met chan and his kids
  * ANYWAYS
  * fast forwards to the day you post your cover you make the selfie you took with stray kids the thumbnail of your video
  * like come on you sort of had too
  * and your video (as in likes & comments) literally just blows up
  * you gain so many more subscribers like holy moly
  * CUE ANOTHER FAST FORWARD BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHAN’S AUSTRALIAN SEXINESS LOL
  * it’s that time again when you go to perform another cover in the streets of seoul and once again you put out a tweet for your viewers to come and watch you
  * so you arrive and set up your camera etc
  * you’re in the middle of dancing to got7′s new song “look”
  * ~~*whispers jyp*~~
  * when you see a familiar face
  * and it is the one and only bang chan ~~and his kids~~
  * he smiles and waves at you
  * you blush ~~like tbh who wouldn’t??? i know i would~~
  * but you continue dancing as you’re determined to film this in a couple of shots
  * so after you finish you greet your fans and do a bit of fan service
  * and after the crowd has disappeared you turn around to pick up your stuff but you walk into chan
  * chan: oh fancy bumping into you here
  * y/n: haha yeah it’s not like a saw you in the crowd or anything
  * ANYWAY you say a quick hello to the other boys and you’re on your way
  * this goes on for some time
  * sometimes it’s the whole of stray kids; sometimes it’s only a few of them; sometimes it’s only chan
  * but whoever comes, chan is always there
  * so eventually these brief encounters evolve into a friendship and you start to meet more often
  * then one day you get an email from someone important in jyp asking you to collaborate with stray kids
  * and you’re like HECK YES
  * but you have to be cool and professional because this is someone high up in jyp you are talking to
  * so your reply is something more along the lines of “Yes, that would be great!”
  * even though you were freaking out inside
  * the day soon arrives when you’re supposed to film your video with stray kids who you could maybe just perhaps class them as friends???
  * but it’s v strange cause they’re v popular idols and you’re just you, a youtuber originally from h/c
  * so of course you’re nervous
  * LIKE WHAT ARE YOU GONNA WEAR?!?
  * YOU WANNA BE CUTE (because chan) BUT NOT OVER DRESSED
  * eventually you decide on a casual outfit that made you look v cool ~~and of course cute~~
  * so you arrive at the venue a few hours before hand so you can set up and stuff
  * and then stray kids arrive
  * and they’re like IT’S Y/N!!!!!!
  * you’re like YES IT’S ME!!!!!
  * ANYWAYS
  * you explain what the plan of action for the video is
  * you all play lots of games & have lots of fun
  * so it’s only natural that you become closer and better friends with stray kids ~~especially chan~~
  * so during the video you ask him a question
  * but he doesn’t answer
  * cause he is too busy staring at you
  * wink wink nudge nudge ;))))
  * in his head, he’s thinking something along the lines of: “jeez, they’re so cute” and “i think i may have fallen for them.”
  * it’s not until someone nudges him that he finally answers
  * jeongin laughs at him which causes felix to nudge him
  * so you’re like tf is going on
  * but you ignore it and carry on nevertheless
  * since you had finished recording early, you had some time to waste before stray kids had to leave to go the next thing on their schedule
  * so ya’ll get talking
  * and you notice that something is odd with the guys
  * again, you just ignore it
  * when they have to leave, you go around giving hugs to everyone
  * lastly, you get to chan
  * you can’t help but notice that his hug seemed a little prolonged
  * but little did you know it was because he didn’t want to let you go just yet
  * ya’ll are adorable and you’re not even dating yet
  * yet ;) ;) ;)
  * CUE ANOTHER FORWARD BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE AUSSIE LINE
  * so here we are again
  * you tweet out the location of where you will be performing your new dance cover (which is what is love by twice)
  * ~~hahah how ironic~~
  * so you are dancing and a wild chan pops up
  * but it’s just him
  * and for some reason he appears to be more dressed up
  * as usual you greet your fans and do some fan service & as usual chan is the last one to greet you
  * but this time he asks if you would like to go somewhere for a coffee
  * of course you say yes
  * whilst on this cute little coffee shop date
  * he asks you out
  * like omg
  * you of course say yes ~~(or yes lmao I had to)~~
  * YA’LL ARE FINALLY OFFICIAL
  * and omg omg you both are so adorable
  * stray kids will defo ship you
  * i defo ship you
  * \- the end -




End file.
